Of Drinking Challenges & Loud Words
by doublelynn
Summary: My first one shot, so please go easy. Hakkai challenges Gojyo to a drinking contest and Gojyo just can't stop being a troublefree person. Read & Review, PLEASE! Revised


A/N: This is my first ever written fanfic and also the first one posted up here! But I kinda stinks in English, sometimes... so if there's any mistakes in my fic, reviewers can inform me about it... and I'm sorry if there's any... I'm trying to improve my English and write fanfics at the same time, LOL! Please read and review, okay? And I wanna thank my friend, Azure'sLover, for helping me with this first one-shot!

Added Author Note: Well, I double-checked the whole thing and corrected the mistakes I'd found. Nothing extra. But it seems my writing here was... worse compared to my current one... LOL.

Disclaimer: Me no own Saiyuki... I don't want to... I'll be having twisted nightmares...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Of Drinking Challenges and Loud Words**

It's still the same peaceful night the Sanzo-ikkou spent every time they checked into an inn. Unless when it comes to Goku wailing over Gojyo's victory and how he cheated in poker matches, which could lead a small matter to a big argument. Then it'll be bye-bye, peace and quiet; Hello Sanzo, swear words, his paper fan and two "I'd-Better-Shut-Up-Before-Sanzo-Uses-His-Gun" fellows.

But this night, Hakkai left the room and came back with something different. He's carrying a wooden tray with 3 mugs and... a small Chinese teacup? Sanzo and Gojyo stared at the always-smiling Hakkai dumbly, so as Goku who was actually lying on the bed thinking about food.

"Hey, Hakkai. What's in those mugs?" Goku asked, as the brunette man placed the tray on a table.

"There's wine in it, Goku," Hakkai replied. Then, he turned to Sanzo and Gojyo, "Any of you two wants to have a little drinking contest with me?" he asked politely. "I'll take the mugs and challenger takes the the teacup," he continued.

"What's your point, Hakkai?" the redhead asked, throwing a suspicious glance at him.

"My point is, I could finish these 3 mugs of wine before anyone can finish a small cup of it,"

The man's last line did a good job of startling the saru and the kappa. Sanzo, who was reading the newspaper, lowered it and raised an eyebrow, "Hakkai... had you finally got yourself drunk?"

"Oi, Hakkai. Don't bluff around, would ya?" the redhead complimented, as he took out a fresh pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

The emerald-eyed adult smiled back in reply, "I'm afraid I'm not, Gojyo."

"Heh! Come on, 3 mugs against a puny cup? Get real!"

"Ooh. Gojyo is a chicken! A big chicken! And I thought you're a gokiburi kappa," Goku teased at him.

"Nani? Take that back! Bakasaru!"

"Make me, chicken."

"You're so crossing my temper, bakasaru! I'll beat yo..."

Click!

"Another quarrel between you and Goku, there's gonna be two VERY dead bodies here," Sanzo hissed, with his gun in hand, ready to take aim.

"Ceh...darn that corrupted monk. Hey, Hakkai. I'll take the challenge."

"Huh? Didn't you mentioned that you wouldn't want to accept it in the first place?" Goku interrupted.

"Are you deaf, bakasaru? I don't remember giving a decision yet!" Gojyo yelled back, but shushed himself as the monk was shooting death glares straight at him. "And watch me win, saru."

"Okay, Gojyo. Now, do you want to place a bet?" Hakkai confirmed, the smile still plastered on him.

"Loser pay up. 2000 yen."

"Why don't you double the amount?"

"O..kay... Let's get it started."

"Patience, Gojyo. I'll explain the rules. First, we can't touch our opponents cups or mugs. Second, let me finish a mug of wine before starting. And last but not least, loser must pay up without hesitation,"

"Fine with me," Gojyo turned to Sanzo, whom responded by glaring fiercely.

"What?"

"Hey, Sanzo-sama, aren't you gonna join in?"

"Aah...Gojyo...this is a--" Hakkai tried telling Gojyo this is a one on one challenge, but was cut short by Sanzo's quick response.

"Forget it. Don't involve me with such games."

"Oh right, you can't. Because you're a monk and monks doesn't drink liquor or alcohol, right... right..." Gojyo nodded and faked a sigh. Man, neither he wants some payback from Sanzo threatening him earlier or he'd really want trouble to brew...

"I'll kill you, kuso kappa..."

"Did I just offended you? Oops, my bad,"

Sanzo snorted, "Does that stuffy brain of yours need some air... or do you only have the intelligence to mock me? Kono kuso gokiburi!"

"What did you call me? You good for nothing monk!"

"I'm sure your ears are affected by your brain's stupidity too!"

"Heh, highly-ranked position doesn't approve sarcastic remarks, ya know. Mr. I-Love-To-Talk-Sarcasm."

The silver gun pointed at Gojyo's head with quick accuracy, "Do you want a one-way ticket to hell?"

"Gojyo, Sanzo, yamette kudasai," Hakkai quickly cut into their 'conversation', not wanting things to turn ugly.

"Sou daiyo! Yamette kure!" Goku suddenly spoke out too. It was obvious that he is also trying to clear the situation and Goku was expecting Sanzo to yell at him, but surprisingly, Sanzo sat back on his bed.

"Ch. Just tell that kappa to stop bothering me." Sanzo mumbled, a stern look hung on him. Then, raised his newspapers and continued reading.

"I heard that!" Gojyo snapped.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said, clamped a hand on Gojyo's shoulder and shook his head lightly.

"Ceh, fine, fine," Gojyo waved his hand. Hakkai headed towards the room table and adjusted the chair's position.

"Gojyo, shall we start now?" asked the emerald-eyed man, his smile retracted back on his lips.

"Ah," Gojyo sounded half-excited, half-irritated as both of them take places, facing each other.

"Want me to explain the rules again?"

"No need. Hey, Goku. Start the countdown, would' ya?" And of all the ramblings he heard everyday, no one would have known how sudden thoughts hits the brain's nerve impulses of this care-free, red-headed kappa_. 'Hey... speaking of rules... Hakkai did say 'Loser must pay up without hesitation'... I doubt he's so determined.. and to top it all off, he's been smiling that maniacal-like smile since then... or maybe I'm thinking too much, it's obvious I'll win this cheesy challenge.'_

"Three... two... one... Start!" Goku counted. Hakkai bolted for his first mug and drank the contents heartily. Gojyo was keeping a keen eye on Hakkai so he could reached for his cup as soon as possible. Hakkai gulped down the last of wine in his first mug.

'_Here's my chance!' _Gojyo thought. He reached for the cup as fast as he could, but Hakkai acted faster as he turned his empty mug upside down over Gojyo's cup.

The redhead watched in disbelief and the brunette teen gasped lightly. Sanzo took his reading glasses off, enjoying this little 'entertainment'.

The blonde smirked, "Serves you right, kappa."

"Oi, oi! Hakkai, that's cheating! How can you..." Gojyo shouted in disbelief, only able to helplessly watch Hakkai gulp down each mouthful of wine.

"He _is_ playing fair, you just can't touch the opponent's mugs or cups and _you_ agreed to the rules before hand," Sanzo snickered softly.

"T-then, how am I suppose to get rid of this stupid m-mug?" Gojyo stuttered as Hakkai moved on to the last mug.

"That's for you to figure it out."

"The winner! Cho Hakkai!" Goku declared a split second after Hakkai drained the last drop of wine and banged his mug on the table. Gojyo was stunned over Hakkai's victory, then turned pale as if the Grim Reaper just paid him a visit.

"Gojyo, please pay up now," Hakkai said with his smile wider than usual, the same smile that gave Gojyo bad feelings.

"Ceh... fine... here you go.." Gojyo muttered, bitterness tingled in his voice. He reached for his wallet and handed 4000 yen.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Hakkai placed the cash into a pocket for safekeeping. "Jyaa, I need to clean up and return these to the kitchen. You guys can prepare for bed if you want to,"

"Aah..." Goku and Sanzo replied in unison as Hakkai walked out again.

"Well, that was good stuff for today," the brunetted teen commented to himself. Taking few glances at the kappa, who's in grief now, he sniggered inwardly. Then, continued to staring at the ceiling again, thinking of what he called food.

"Haa...Harahetta..." Goku whined. Gojyo lost all his mood to even reply Goku's usual childish complaints and Sanzo just sweat dropped. Still, it doesn't means he can tolerate it forever. "Ne, Sanzo? Can I have some midnight snacks?"

THWACK!

Only an extra 9 seconds of toleration towards Goku. Then, his mighty harisen showed up and took a direct hit on the teen's head. "Owwch...Sanzo, why'd you do that for!"

"Ch! Urusei! Tamare!" Sanzo yelled at poor Goku but a slight smile managed it's way up Sanzo's face.

'_Finally, a trouble-free night to spend_,' he thought. As for Goku, he'd knew to shut up when Sanzo gives him sharp-glares.

OWARI-

A/N: Well, lousy ending, I think. But good enough. Hope anyone reading this did enjoyed themselves as much as I enjoyed typing. Jyaa, peepz.


End file.
